Dinner Date at 221B
by JohnlockedForever221B
Summary: It's Sherlock and John's 1 year anniversary as a couple and Sherlock wants to do something special. He decides to make the perfect dinner for him and John. One-shot. Johnlock. xox


**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock. Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss are the creators.**

…

John rises into consciousness and stretches his limbs. He looks to his right where his partner sleeps to find the space vacant as usual. He checks the clock, 6:50am. He sits up slightly. _Sherlock fell asleep first last night meaning he was tired so where is he?_ He rubs his eyes, dishevelling his hair and is about to stand up when Sherlock walks into the room holding a breakfast tray.

"No, back into bed now." John smiles and does as he is told. "Oh and good morning." Sherlock adds his voice smooth and deep suggesting he's only been up for half an hour.

"Good morning." John replies giving Sherlock a quick kiss as he places the tray on the bed.

"I thought we agreed not to make a fuss."

"I don't recall that." Sherlock says smirking.

"Sure, with that brain of yours you don't forget anything."

"Well I want to make a fuss so we are staying in this evening."

"Just like every other evening. You do spoil me Sherlock." John mocks, "What are we doing this evening then?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"There's three ways to get things out of you; one being torture, two being bribery and three being sex." John wraps his arms around Sherlock's neck pulling his head down to meet his. Sherlock allows himself to be kissed but before things can get heated he reluctantly pulls away.

"Can't we at least have morning sex on our anniversary?" John asks.

"Not morning sex but we can do it later." Sherlock plants a kiss on John's forehead and retreats off the bed, "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." John looks down at the tray; full English breakfast, tea, bowl of berries, cutlery and a rose.

"The variety of antioxidants in the berries helps prevent cholesterol and high blood pressure which comes from eating bacon and sausages frequently. It's too early for alcohol so tea suffices. The single red rose means I love you."

"You are amazing." John states in adoration.

"I know." Sherlock replies smiling. John laughs then starts to eat his breakfast so Sherlock leaves but quickly pokes his head around the door adding,

"Once you have finished you are to leave the flat."

"Why?"

"I can't prepare the surprise with you in the flat or it wouldn't be a surprise. Trust me?"

John sighs then replies, "Of course." John finishes his breakfast and starts his daily routine; he takes a shower, gets dressed, has a cup of tea and eats 2 slices of jam toast.

"Alright I'm going now, what time am I allowed back into my own flat?"

"You can come in at 4pm."

"Work ends at 3:30pm."

"Mycroft hasn't summoned you recently, you should go see him."

"Oh come on do I –" Sherlock walks over to John and quickly kisses him silencing John's protests.

"Yes you do. I will make it up to you later, I promise." Sherlock whispers seductively then half pushes John out the door.

"Love you." John shouts through the door.

"Love you too." Sherlock shouts back.

The moment he hears the front door close he turns around and heads to the kitchen. He looks over the list of meals he's been making for a couple months. It reads;

John's favourite meals:

Spaghetti Bolognese – _Too Messy_

Fish Pie - _Likes Mrs Hudson's, I won't make it as well_

Sausage, Mash potato and Peas - _Not romantic_

Fish and Chips_ – Ordinary_

Sunday Roast_ – Not Sunday_

Coq Au Vin_ – Romantic and flavoursome_

Sherlock gets to work on preparing the dinner; first he takes the red wine marinated chicken out of the fridge which he prepared the night before. He puts some butter in a saucepan, adding shallots and pancetta to fry for 2 minutes. He adds the garlic and cooks for a further minute before taking off the heat. He drains the chicken, setting aside the marinade for later and browns the chicken in a casserole pot. Next he sprinkles some plain flour over the chicken and adds the shallots, pancetta, garlic and button mushrooms. He pours in some brandy which Harry brought John for Christmas and ignites it to flambé. Next he pours the marinade and chicken stock into the dish and brings it up to the boil for a couple minutes before turning down the heat to let it simmer for 3 hours.

He picks up a second list which holds the activities for the day:

_Prepare and cook food_

_Tidy all rooms_

_Pick up yours and John's suits from dry cleaners_

_Romanticise flat?_

Sherlock never bothers to tidy his mess unless there's an important case in which he needs to be able to find everything again. He goes round each room discarding or filing papers. 2 hours later he has finished.

He looks at the list again, crossing off what he's done before putting on his Belstaff and scarf and exiting the flat. Once he receives their clothes, he lays John's on their bed and sits in the living room looking at the clock, 2pm.

_I've 2 hours left. I could attempt to romanticise things._ Sherlock sighs and stands up. He grabs the bouquet of red roses he bought the day before and trails them to their bedroom. He goes to the local store and buys two bottles Merrillie Chardonnay which he read was one of the top ten romantic wines and it goes well with chicken. He lights some candles and steps back surveying the flat. He rolls his eyes at the arrangement but knows John will like it.

_3:50pm_

Sherlock changes into some black trousers and his purple shirt which he knows John loves. He hears a cab door shut and the front door open. John and Mrs Hudson speak momentarily before footsteps can be heard approaching the flat.

"Hey, I-" John stops when Sherlock blindfolds him and leads him to their room. He takes the blindfold off,

"Put on the suit."

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"I've seen you naked before." John chuckles and quickly gets changed. Sherlock re-blindfolds him and guides him carefully to the dining table.

"Well this is all mysterious. Am I allowed to take it off?"

"Will you look around?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"No."

"Then I won't." Sherlock takes the blindfold off John and John's jaw drops.

"Wow." He half whispers as he sees the decorated table, "This is beautiful." Sherlock smiles and then turns to plate their food. He arrives at the table balancing two plates of coq au vin and creamy mash presented as if they were in a Michelin star restaurant. John takes a mouthful and sighs.

"This is gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Any chance you will cook more often?"

"Then it wouldn't be special."

"You just can't be bothered."

"That too." They both laugh and continue to eat. Once they are finished Sherlock opens the wine and pours it into two glasses. They laugh and talk about past memories until the first bottle is finished so they stand up and sit on the sofa.

"This all seems rather…gay."

"Well we are a male couple so in society that suggests we are gay."

"I know that obviously. I just…it doesn't seem wrong."

"Is that bad?" Sherlock frowns.

"No...no! It's actually wonderful, like I've found where I belong."

"Good." Sherlock hooks his arms around John's waist pulling him close and they kiss, all worries forgotten. They part and John turns his head and spots the roses smiling.

"Shall I follow them?"

Sherlock holds John's hand and leads the way. As he enters the room he closes the door just as John enters and begins kissing him rhythmically and softly. John is pinned to the door and hooks his fingers in Sherlock's waistband. They separate panting softly; taking in the air while they can get it. John see's the second bottle of chardonnay in an ice bucket and nods to it. Sherlock grabs the bottle opener next to it and pulls out the cork with a pop.

"Don't you want to do this sober? The last time we had drunk sex we woke up unconscious on the living room floor naked and Mrs Hudson couldn't talk to us for a week."

John sighs remembering and says, "Good times." They both laugh and Sherlock pours a small amount of wine into two glasses.

They drain their drink and joke about previous engagements and embarrassing moments in which they have been caught but conversation slowly dries up and Sherlock lies down so his head is in John's lap.

"Do you still want to…?" John asks petting Sherlock's curls.

"Definitely." Sherlock responds his deep voice making John smile, "I would like to stay here for a bit longer…if that's ok? It's very calming."

"Oh…are you stressed?"

"No. You stop the rage and constant noise in my mind. You calm me." Sherlock turns over and leans up to kiss John. He shifts to bring them closer. Soon clothes are shed and the night drifts away.

...

**A/N - Thanks for reading. Check out my other stories, all Johnlock xox**


End file.
